The N E O N Christmas
by CJFANG
Summary: Christmas weekend is the absolultely worst time to be broke. Cyphrus has no E crystals to buy Lily something, what'll lengths is he willing to go to to get his girlfriend a present? OCXOC Post ZXA timeline, Merry Christmas!


Merry Christmas guys! For anybody still reading! Thank you! Have a good one, happily holidays!

Man, despite the fact that this is the better of my two 2010 stories, I think this story is garbage! There's so many transitions and other junk. It's cheesy, the narration is really casual, that, and I hate using songs in fics, but what the hell. It's Christmas!

Just another note, most Aeonian and Neolian people have green eyes and brown hair. If I don't thoroughly explain the details of people, just go with the stereotype!

Enjoy!

#####

"Wow, that was really nice of the Commander to give us the weekend off don't you think?" Cyphrus smiled as he dug his hands into his red vest pockets. Along with his vest, he wore a black hoodie underneath it. In his hood was a small German Shepard puppy, August, who was currently interested in how the snowflakes melted when it hit Cyphrus's beanie cap hat thingy. A pair of jeans finished his outfit, along with a pair of casual sneakers.

"Well, both sides DID agree on a ceasefire, but too bad it's only for Christmas weekend. After that, we've got to go back to war," Lily sighed, her hot breath creating a small cloud. White earmuffs went over her ears next to her flowing long blue hair, and a white scarf covered her neck as she turned her head to look at the city lights. A coat the same color of her sapphire hair kept her warm, while her jeans also kept the heat in her leg area warm along with really comfy, soft boots. The cease fire was rather strange, a group of people on the Neolian side and Aeonian side both came out at the same time and greeted each other with a handshake as if they were long lost friends, and then that kicked off the cease fire treaty for the holiday. It's relieving to know that not everybody hates each others' guts in this war.

The two teens walked down a rather busy street, filled with numerous amounts of people with smiling faces. Clear displays of advertisement were everywhere, saying things like, "Merry Christmas," or "Happy Holidays," and something along the lines like that.

"So, what do you want to do for today?" Lily asked, rubbing her arms as she asked.

"I dunno. We don't really have anything to do but look around right? We might as well take a walk in the park." They crossed the street they were currently on, careful not to slip on the snow as they did so. They went to a quieter area, and walked on an old sidewalk that led to an old metal statue of the legendary hero, Zero. After a little conversation, they decided to take a picture.

Cyphrus pondered on what to do in front of the statue of the legendary reploid Zero, and then came up with an idea. As he faced the camera, he extended his right arm and kept his left arm near his chest while having his hands flat. They were both aligned, and Cyphrus tilted a little to the left so that his hands could point directly into the sky. Right as Lily took the picture, August managed to jump onto his beanie cap, and slide it down so that it covered his eyes. This startled Cyphrus, and he gave out a little surprised yelp, and the look of surprise and the beanie covering his head appeared on the photo.

"That's going up on my wall for sure!" Lily laughed as she zoomed in on Cyphrus's surprised expression on the camera. One of Lily's hobbies is to take a bunch of pictures. She's really into pictures, but not a lot of people know about it. Cyphrus, who's been in her dorm area, has looked at the wall of photos that she had. Most of them were about family pictures and pictures taken of the time when she was back in her school days.

"Yeah, yeah, hope you have enough room for it!" Cyphrus said as he exchanged the digital camera with August. Lily was giggling, silently complimenting her puppy on his work with a hug.

"Oh, I will! If not, I'll _make _room for it!" Lily stuck her tongue out. Cyphrus laughed at the picture, giving August a fake glare along with it. August was too happy to really care, as long as he was in Lily's arms.

"I'll look forward to seeing it," Cyphrus said as he adjusted his hat, brushing off the excess snow. The two curiously look around, their feet crunching the snow.

"I bet you think I'm a weirdo," Lily said as she held August.

"Haha, you _are _a weirdo, it wouldn't be right if I didn't call you weird!" Cyphrus stuck his tongue out at her. Lily puffed out her cheeks and snorted along with the blush spreading across her face.

"That's not what you say to a girl Cy!"

"What? If you were normal, it would be kind of boring don't you think?" Cyphrus asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. They got out of the park and headed towards a busy mall.

"Now that you say that… yes," Lily said as she smiled.

"Besides, you're unique. I like that. Like… like… a…" Cyphrus said as he turned his head around in the night, looking for something to say. He smiled as a snowflake landed on his nose. He crossed his eyes to look at the small white thing melt on his nose, wiping it off and looking at Lily.

"Snow-"

"I swear to God, if you say snowflake, I'll smack you for using one of the most cliché things to say to a girl," Lily huffed. Cyphrus laughed,

"Fine, fine. Well, how about a smile?" Cyphrus asked as he gave her the brightest smile that he could muster. His expression was really bright, kind of goofy looking. Lily's face turned blank as she walked, blinking as August yawned and attempted to doze off. Lily broke into laughter and turned away from Cyphrus for a quick second.

"What? It was different!" Cyphrus said defensively. Lily gasped in, trying to catch her breath.

"You… looked so _cheesy _when you said that!" Lily laughed as she regained her composure.

"Oh come on," Cyphrus said as he chuckled and looked towards a lamp. Lily suddenly stopped under the lamp light.

"Hm?" Cyphrus asked as he turned around.

"What's wrong?" Lily's laughing stopped, and she gave Cyphrus a dazzling smile. Cyphrus could only blink as he quickly flushed at the sight of her looking so happy.

"It's just that I'm glad that you know what to say to someone to make them feel better," Lily said. Cyphrus's blank stare quickly turned soft, and he slowly walked his way towards Lily. His goofy smile, his warm personality, it made it all the better to spend time with him during a winter night.

"Glad to know it worked," Cyphrus said as he stood right in front of her. The two stared deeply into their eyes, admiring each other's gazes as they slowly closed their eyes and leaned in for a ki-

**BARK! BARK! **

The two jump from the sudden noise made by August, who was happily waving his tail as he looked up at Cyphrus from Lily's arms. The two widened their eyes and quickly looked at August, then back at each other, and then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Aw come on! You first ruin the picture, and now this?" Cyphrus said as he pet the puppy's head. August just lolled his tongue out and barked. Lily smiled, catching Cyphrus off guard as she quickly placed her lips on his and retracted before he could do anything.

"Well, at least he can't ruin that!" Lily said as they both walked towards the Mall.

#####

"Hmm…" Lily was bending forward, a finger on her chin as she looked at the electronics department. The objects were placed on blue stands, each with a pricing on them. She widened her eyes at what she saw next, reaching out for it immediately with one hand while holding August with the other. The display went off immediately after she took the box off the stand.

_Introducing, the newest version of the Finger Camera series, the FC 3.0! Our newest technology allows your fingers to make a frame, and take a picture within that frame! That's right! No more lugging around a camera, just buy a pair of these gloves and watch as you can save all the photographic memories on the gloves! The new 3.0 version now can capture video!_

Immediately, Lily was hooked on the object, looking around the box and reading everything and getting excited by the second.

"This is so cool!" Lily exclaimed as she seemed to hold August tighter. However, her face fell when she looked at the price tag. Three thousand E crystals. (Equivalent of around 300 USD). Lily immediately reached into her pockets for her cell phone for her currency container, but found that the number of EC in her container was 0. Lily pouted, looking at the display as if to make a puppy face to convince it to give her a break. She frowned, putting the box back, and started to walk off. She looked back, disappointed because this was probably one of the only times they were going to be allowed to be at a place like this again. Not to mention that she had to visit her family before the break was over.

Lily walked off, depressed as she held the dog close to her chest and walked off. Right as she did so, Cyphrus looked from behind a shelf of cell phones, his head popping out and following Lily with his eyes as she walked out with a sad expression. Cyphrus walked over to the camera section, and held up the FC 3.0. He looked towards Lily's direction, a smile forming on his face.

#####

It was bright outside with snow on the ground, and a floating bus was ready to take soldiers away to wherever they needed to be.

"Hey, so I'll see you in a couple days then?" Cyphrus asked as he set down Lily's bags as she huffed out a cloud of warm breath as she prepared to board the air bus.

"Yeah! Of course, I'll be back by then for sure," Lily smiled. Cyphrus smirked,

"Alrighty then. Here's your bags," Cyphrus said as he picked up her bags to hand them to her, only to be caught off guard and kissed on the spot. The two of them couldn't care less, despite the fact that air bus passengers were staring awkwardly at them. Most of the other passenger soldiers rolled down the window and hollered. When they separated, Cyphrus was still a bit shocked, the bags still in his hands. Usually, he would make the first move, but she was a bit braver than usual today.

"Thanks for helping, I'll miss you," Lily smiled as she gently took the bags. Cyphrus nodded,

"I'll miss you too!" Lily winked as she disappeared into the crowd. She sat next to a window near the entrance, and waved as he stood with his hands in his jacket pockets. Cyphrus smirked and made a fist while extending a thumb and a pinkie near his ear.

"Call me!" Cyphrus mouthed, and Lily shook her head and by the way she was closing her eyes, she was most likely laughing. The bus left swiftly, leaving Cyphrus in a gust of stirred up snow. He raised his shoulders to try to warm his face by breathing hot air into his jacket. It didn't do much, but that didn't matter since he was in his car already. He closed the door, shivering as he took out a key that was in the shape of what we would think would be a USB drive.

This was the day and age where 13 year olds could drive, and Cyphrus happened to know how to drive. Not to mention the license the military gave him. If he could practically drive or pilot anything in the Aeonian military, could a car be any different? Cyprus looked to his right, the little puppy Shepard was up and wagging his tail right when Cyphrus got in the car.

"Alright buddy, I know we haven't really gotten a good start, but I want to make your master happy alright? I'm gonna need your help for this one, got it?" August cocked his head to the right and gave Cyphrus a questionable look. Cyphrus laughed,

"I keep thinking that these little guys are pokemon," Cyphrus chuckled as he drove off.

#####

Cyphrus was tired. Really tired. So far, only a couple of jobs were available to him, and most of them got him around a hundred to fifty EC for each. One of his jobs was to shovel snow off of a sidewalk. Normally, a mechanaloid would do the job, but apparently one of them was broken down and they needed someone to do it manually. Cyphrus used a broken off giant shovel that was originally being used by a mechanaloid. Even though Model C gave him a bunch of superhuman strength, it was still tiring because the sidewalk went for miles! All that for a hundred and fifty EC? Seriously?

Another job was to deliver a certain "package" to some group of people. He was temporarily hired from the Girouette delivery… something. Who's name is Girouette? Anyway, Cyphrus ended up delivering to a boss of a gang in a street alley. Right when he walked in, a shady man with a cigar and a suit was sitting under a hanging lamp with a couple of bodyguards who were also dressed in suits. Creepy. Well, at least he got paid a decent amount. Five hundred EC.

Cyphrus groaned as he collapsed onto his hard bed. It's been two days, and Lily's coming home tonight. Cyphrus looked at the clock on the wall of his dorm, it was noon. He checked his cell phone for his current EC amount, and groaned again when he saw a thousand a five hundred EC. He was halfway there, and he now has about twelve hours to gain two days worth of work. Right as he did so, a letter icon appeared over whatever he was doing. It was Lily, with her little own chibi avatar right next to it.

_Hi! How's August doing? Tell me about what you've been doing and how he's doing, make sure to feed him! Darn, gotta go, but I'll read the message later so text me!_

Right as he read that, he huffed in guilt, and then grunted as he got up. Right as he did so, August woke up from his nap under a lamp on a desk in the dim dorm. Cyphrus sat up, putting a finger under his chin, and pondering about what to do. And then, a light bulb went off above his head as he gave August a smirk.

#####

_**Hi! My name's August! Help my friend gain enough money to give my master a present! Please donate!**_

That was what was displayed on a flat, weightless, transparent blue rectangle that was being displayed a couple inches from a collar on August. He didn't even notice, he just trotted nonchalantly through the mall. He barked and lolled out his tongue whenever he was met with a smile or a girl screaming from the cuteness when she saw him.

"D'awwww! Look at him! Come here!" A girl motioned as he ran over with a bark and sat while wagging his tail. She took out her cell phone, and then extended a wire with a plug attached to it. She plugged in the extension on the collar, finding the donating slot. She transferred a hundred EC, and earned a lick in the face and a bark before he ran to a guy who was scratching the back of his head.

"Haha! I know how your friend feels! Here, I'm feeling generous, have a merry Christmas Eve buddy!" The man ruffled the dog's fur as he barked and went over to the next person who was motioning for it to come over. Cyphrus was smiling as he sat down taking a sip out of a frappucino he got from a coffee shop. He sighed and looked up and down at the busy mall, and relaxed for a quick second before moving on to his next plan.

"Cyphrus, this might be your most wittiest thing you've done yet!" Cyphrus muttered to himself, finishing the frappucino and picking up a guitar case and heading towards the center of the mall. Right as he did so, he missed the chance to see one of the mall cops, glaring at the puppy. Cyphrus was whistling a Christmas tune, and smiled as he saw what he was looking for. A couple of musicians were standing in the middle of the mall, so far, a drum set, a bass guitar, and a couple microphones were set up. Cyphrus walked over, trying to get a look on what they were doing.

"Hey you guys, is it alright if I joined in with you?" Cyphrus asked as he set down his acoustic guitar case. A couple looked at him, and then back at each other. One of the guys, most likely the drummer, stepped forward and asked,

"What do you know?"

"Ah, well. We're doing Christmas songs right?" Cyphrus asked. He was met with a couple of nods.

"In that case, I know songs form Jingle Bells to Sleigh Ride to Feliz Navidad. I can sing, but I can't promise that it'll be perfect. I'll do my best though. So, can I join in?" Cyphrus asked. The group looked at each other, and then replied,

"Yeah. We're actually lucky that you came, our lead singer and acoustic happens to be sick today!" A green eyed girl said as she laughed. She was about Cyphrus's age, and held a bass in her hand, strapping the guitar in.

"Is that so?" Cyphrus said with a sly smile.

Elsewhere…

"MMMFFF! MMMMMMMFFFF!" A black haired and blue eyed man was gagged and tied up in what might be the janitor's closet…

Back to Cyphrus…

"Yeah, weird huh? He's a really healthy guy too. Well, we need to earn money, so if you're good, then it's a big plus for us!" The bassist said as she plugged himself in. Cyphrus grinned,

"Yeah. I'll do my best. I need some money to get a present for my girlfriend," Cyphrus said as he opened the acoustic guitar. He found everything he needed; a capo, a pick, a pedal, a cord, and the band provided an amp for him. Nice.

"Hey, isn't that…" The drummer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? The guitar? Yeah, it's really nice huh?" Cyphrus smiled. The drummer gave him a suspicious look, but then shrugged.

"Yeah, guess so." Well, Cyphrus realy dodged the bullet that time! He played each string a couple times, turning the pegs so that he could tune the instrument. After he was done, he strummed a single time once he was plugged in. The acoustic sound was great, and the dome shape in the mall helped a bunch, making the sound resonate despite the fact that people were talking amongst one another and that the sound of busy last minute shoppers filled the mall.

"So… What should we start with?" Cyphrus asked as he put the strap on and sat on top of a stool.

"We'll do Jingle bells to grab their attention, then we'll progress from there."

"Hey, drummer, what's your name?" Cyphrus asked, playing the chords on Jingle Bells softly as he did so.

"Andrew. The bassist is Sam," The drummer said as he laid down a beat for Jingle Bells.

"Nice, let's make Jingle Bells a bit different by making it a little faster so that it's not that normal. Oh, and the bassist… Sam? Yeah, try to be creative; we want to be a bit flashy when we play. It shouldn't be that hard." Cyphrus said. He strummed a couple chords to get the drummer to notice how fast he was going. He followed immediately, he was a great drummer, capable of just adapting to what the leader wanted. The bassist was nodding, Christmas songs were simple, and they shouldn't be that big of a deal. She was practicing, and after a couple minutes, they were ready to go.

"You guys good?" The group nodded back to Cyphrus. "Alright. Start us off Andrew!"

#####

"Man, this dog is awesome! Can we keep it?" A child tugged on the sleeve of his mother, who gave it fifty EC on the account on August's collar.

"No baby, it's got an owner of its own," the mother said, and laughed. The child left with a wave, and August replied with a bark. August turned around, only to be picked up by a mall cop. With a whine, August came face to face with a glare from the mall cop. Cyphrus seemed to miss the sign outside: No animals allowed! Guarding the mall was the last thing the mall cop wanted to do, and this dog was probably going to be one of the only excitement he's going to find this season.

"I need to find your owner before you end up causing any trouble. Now, to find out whose dog you are," the mall cop reached for August's collar, but his hand was met with a chomp from August's canines, making the mall cop scream out in horror. He screamed, dropping August and watching him run away. He swung his hand back and forth from the pain, and then grunted as he moved his fat body to try to catch the dog.

#####

"Well, that actually went well," The drummer said as he ended with the crash symbol.

"Yeah, you're not bad for a lead! Let's do another!" the bassist said as she smiled.

Cyphrus was flattered by the comments, and he decided on which song to do next. By this time, people were gathering down and sitting down to take a break from their shopping and to watch the band.

"How about Sleigh Ride?" Cyphrus asked, "Have you guys ever heard of Relient K?"

"Woah, I never would've thought that someone else would actually listen to them," the girl said as she tapped her foot.

"You know them then?" Cyphrus asked.

"Of course! Their entire Christmas album is awesome!" The drummer was the only one with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, Sleigh Bells it is. You two know how to play jazz right?" The two nodded. Cyphrus was surprised, these guys were talented, and it was difficult to find people like them in a futuristic world like this.

"Alright, just keep it jazzy on the repeat of the first verse. Come in then. Alright, I'll start us off." Cyphrus took a deep breath, and started off with one strum for every chord change.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling_

_Ring ting tingling too._

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together… with you._

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling yoo hoo._

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together… with… you_

By the time Cyphrus ended the last line, Andrew started off with the simple jazz beat, followed by a nice bass line after. Cyphrus followed along, smiling as he played.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling_

_Ring ting tingling too._

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling yoo hoo._

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

Now, Cyphrus stepped on the distortion pedal, adding a little rock in the song.

_Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, Let's go_

_Let's look at the show_

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

_Gidy-up, Gidy-up, Gidy-up it's grand, just holding your hand_

_We're glinding along to a song of a wintery fairy land_

_All the cheeks are nice and rosey_

_And comfy, cosy are we_

_We're snuggled up together_

_Like the birds of a feather would be_

_Let's take a road before us _

_And sing a chorus or two_

_Come on it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

_Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, Let's go_

_Let's look at the show_

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

_Gidy-up, Gidy-up, Gidy-up it's grand, just holding your hand_

_We're glinding along to a song of a wintery fairy land_

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling_

_Ring ting tingling too._

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling yoo hoo._

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

Cyphrus didn't even see the crowd that was gathering, and he was startled by the crowd that was cheering, lining up so that they could donate to the group of people.

"Thank you," Cyphrus said shakily, this was actually kind of startling for him. This is one of the only times he would go out on the line to play in public.

'_Lily owes me…'_ Cyphrus thought jokingly.

"Ooh! Let's do the 12 days of Christmas next!" Sam exclaimed happily. The drummer sighed, because it was just so darn repetitive.

"Hm… alright. Andrew, it's not that hard to play the Relient K version. Come here and take a listen," They listened alright, and they smiled at this variation of the song. Cyphrus stepped on the distortion pedal, making sure that he had that hard rock sound. He put his hand on the strings for a palm mute, and smirked when he heard the desired muffled sound.

"Alright, just keep it fun, and just mix it up every time. Don't be boring, alternate when I give you the look! Oh yeah, and start on 'first!'" Cyphrus grinned. The rest of the band got ready, and Cyphrus gulped as the people stared them down. He breathed in, and then started.

On the first through fifth, they started out normally; using palm muting and a simple drum line. Then, they made a transition to the sixth day by singing the following:

"What's a partridge? And what's a pear tree? Well I don't know so please don't ask me. But I can bet those are terrible gifts to give!"

This sparked a lot of laughs from the audience, and more and more shoppers began to come to watch. Then they moved on to the sixth day, which was the same as the last five. And then, when the seventh came, Cyphrus gave Andrew the look, and then he stepped on the distortion pedal to turn it off. Only the bass drum and the acoustic guitar played until the next day, which was followed by everybody coming back in with an accented strum on every beat with distortion. The Ninth day was no different, except that Cyphrus and Sam sang a lot harder than usual. And then, they followed again with the lines:

"What's a partridge? And what's a pear tree? Well I don't know so please don't ask me. But I can bet those are terrible gifts to give!"

And then the tenth day came, and later, they got bored while doing so, so what happened was this when they got to the four calling birds part:

"Four *clap clap clap* Three French *pop* Two *clap clap* doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!" While Cyphrus did the clapping, Sam then ran her finger across her cheek and "popped" it out, making a fun pop noise. This earned a couple of light laughs from the audience, which was relieving for them all. And then, Cyphrus looked back from his stool and nodded, and then everybody stopped playing and just sang the eleventh day with no instruments until they hit the five golden rings part, and then they started up again.

Last of all, they decided to trick the audience by screaming out every number, and then sang the rest of the part, giving it a screamo feel to it. This made the audience laugh again, and they all clapped and cheered by the time that they finished. The band was laughing, giving each other high fives and fists as they watched more donators line up.

"We've gotta wrap it up in two more songs, we've gotta go," Sam said with a look of disappointment. Andrew sighed, he was just getting started too.

"Hey Sam, can you sing while you play bass?" Cyphrus asked.

"Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All I want for Christmas is You?" Cyphrus asked with a raised eyebrow also, matching her look. She smirked,

"Alright. Let's do it."

#####

August was barking, startled as a couple more guards tried to cut him off as he sprinted down a hall in between and around shoppers' legs. Some of the mall cops were actually fit, giving August quite a chase. Everywhere he turned, there was always someone there! It creeped him out how they knew exactly where he was!

"The dog is heading to block H! Cut it off on the next turn!"

"No good! He's already in block E!"

"He's on the second floor! Get him!" August was panicking, where was Cyphrus! He kept on barking, jumping on the tables of cafes to help him escape the clutches of the mall cops. Startled shouts came from the people occupied at those tables. _He_ didn't kick up the food; they threw them up in surprise! That was their fault! August leapt off the end of a table as he landed on the tile. He yelped at the sight of guards coming down the hall, and he yelped a second time as he turned around to see even more guards. August saw only one option…

August turned to the side on the second floor, jumping on top of a table that was right next to the metal railing on top of the small glass window that also served as a railing. He barked, jumping on the railing and bounding off to plummet down to wherever he was headed below…

#####

Sam took a deep breath as she finished, smiling as the crowd cheered and clapped. Cyphrus and Andrew both clapped as they talked between the two of them, the song went really well. Sam's singing was just a big plus for them.

"Hey, I want to do that song again!" Sam said with a smile as she adjusted the microphone that she was singing into. Cyphrus and Andrew nod to each other, then nod at her.

"Hey, let's try something different! Let's make it a rock version!" Sam said with a gleeful smirk. Cyphrus and Andrew both smirk along with her.

"Alright, let's do thi-" August lands on Cyphrus's head with a yelp, and Cyphrus was thrown off of his stool as he shouted when a large weight landed on his head. August was barking in Cyphrus's ear, licking his face like there was no tomorrow. The crowd surrounding them started to get a little crazy, it seemed that they all knew who August was.

"A-August! Stop it!" Cyphrus said as he laughed. Cyphrus had to get back up, and he sighed in relief when he saw that his guitar wasn't damaged. As he got up to sit on the stool, August leapt into Cyphrus's hood. When Cyphrus sat on the stool, August had his head and his paws on top of Cyphrus's red hair. His tongue was lolled out, and the sign was still displayed above Cyphrus's head. This earned a lot of 'Aww's from the crowd, and one especially from Sam. After a ruffling of fur later, the group finally got together to start their next song with Sam starting by herself on the bass like the last time they played the song.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is...

You

Cyphrus and Andrew smirk as they raised their arm to start off the next chord or beat, and they pretty much slammed it down. This added a punkish rock sound to it, catching the audience off guard. The tempo was much faster than the version they played before, and August even yelped in surprise at the loud noise from the amps. Cyphrus this time sang along with Sam. **(AN: Bold is Sam **_Italics is Cyphrus __**Italics and bold is both of them singing together**_**)**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There's just one thing I need**

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree!_

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You-baby**_

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I don't even wish for snow**

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeers click_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**Ooh baby**_

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

**And everyone is singing**

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**_

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**This is all I'm asking for**

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_**Oh I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is...**_

_**You**_

**All I want for Christmas is you... **

_You're all I want, all I want for Christmas_

**Ooh baby is you-**

_You're all I want, all I want for Christmas_

**Ooh baby is you-**

_You're all I want, all I want for Christmas_

**Ooh baby is you-**

_You're all I want, all I want for Christmas_

_**All I want for Christmas, is you!**_

The crowd went crazy when they finished, applause and cheers filled the acoustics of the glass dome that was above them in the center of the mall. The small three people band high fived each other and bowed to the audience. It wasn't too long before the audience lined up to transfer their EC currency to the small machine that they set up. After around fifteen minutes of evenly sorting out all of the EC to each other, Cyphrus and August were ready to bolt to the store.

"Hey guys, I need to go buy the present now, I'll be back really quick!" Cyphrus said as he packed the guitar and its other accessories. Cyphrus left the guitar there, and he started booking it to the electronics store. August bounded down from Cyphrus's hood and ran for it with him to the store. The only problem was that Cyphrus didn't check on how much money he actually had…

#####

"What a day…"

It was one o'clock, Christmas morning. Lily heavily sighed as she punched in the key code on the number pad next to the grey automatic door which led to her dorm. Her name was illuminated on the door, but that name quickly faded once her number was punched in. Her name was replaced with the words, "ACCESS GRANTED." Lily sighed again, making sure that the door closed. She was a little surprised to see Cyphrus and August asleep on a swivel chair that was placed next to her bed. Her bed was in the corner of the dim room that was at her right when she walked in. Her military desktop was placed on the opposite corner, and her closet was in the corner adjacent to that.

Lily blinked at the sight of Cyphrus sprawled all over the arm rests and the seat; his head was on top of his arm, and his legs were dangling off the other arm rest. Cyphrus was snoring, and his mouth was slack jawed as his chest extended and retracted. Whatever he did, he worked himself silly to do it. August was lying on his side with his belly towards Lily. He too, was asleep until Lily put down her bags. August raised his head and let out a yip before Lily quickly put a finger to her lips to make sure Cyphrus didn't wake up. August quickly went back to sleep, this time curling up into a little ball.

Lily looked around the room, and her eyes eventually lay on a wrapped box on her desktop. She quickly evaluated the box, and she had a grin plastered on her face when she found out that the box size was awfully familiar. She quietly dashed over to her desktop and tore open the wrapping. As all the wrapping came off, the grin disappeared. It was the finger camera all right, but it was the 2.0 version, not the brand new 3.0 version. This one didn't have the video capturing ability.

The first feeling that went through Lily was disappointment, but the she turned around to face Cyphrus. She knew that he didn't have anything near the money to get the newest version. She walked over to see Cyphrus drooling on the sleeve of his sweater, and this made Lily smile softly. Stupid Cyphrus… he didn't have to do this for her. She looked at the box, and realized that it was already open. She opened the box with ease, and took out the camera gloves. She was startled when a bleep came from her left, and she giggled when she saw a couple of new pictures arrive on the wall.

Her wall was just a screen of pictures, some overlapping each other. She used a finger to move the pictures, and she started to look at the new pictures at the wall.

One was a picture that was in the setting of a small tent, and the soldiers in the picture were dressed rather warmly. It was Ash and his marksman partner, Jonsey. The two were sitting on stools in the tent, with Jonsey holding egg nog and Ash holding the sketching that Latias drew for him. The two were smiling towards her, and it made her smile bigger at the sight of Ash so happy during this time. She moved on to the next picture, which was a picture of the entire Wardog youth division, all of them striking a pose at the legendary Zero statue towards the camera. This made her laugh out loud, but she stopped herself before she could laugh even harder.

The next picture was actually a picture of the Raptor Division boy, Kurois. What surprised her was that he was half smiling while he was kneeling to pet August in the head. He had purpled gloves on and rectangle glasses. The Santa hat added the effect of surprise; this was definitely a first for her. The next picture was Cyphrus in the middle of a boy and a girl. The boy was holding a pair of drumsticks, and the girl was holding a bass guitar by the neck. August was resting on the top of Cyphrus's head, his tongue hanging out and dangling in front of Cyphrus's covered forehead. Cyphrus had an arm over both of their shoulders, and an acoustic guitar hung from his neck. A furious looking black haired, blue eyed man in the back along with a handful of mall cops looked like they were heading towards Cyphrus and the two others. Lily shook her head; she knew that he probably got himself into trouble.

The last picture made her have the biggest smile yet; it was a picture of Cyphrus and August in her room, sitting on the chair with a big sign that said: Merry Christmas Lily/Master! This picture actually made a pair of tears escape from her eyes before she sniffled and wiped them away quickly. She walked over to the chair and hugged the back rest on it, looking down on Cyphrus and August lovingly. She then came up with a plan.

She took out the finger camera and opened her fingers so that her index fingers and her thumbs met. She separated the indexes and the thumbs to make a small picture frame in front of the chair. A blue thin line appeared as she ran her fingers through the air. She then stopped at a point, and then closed her index and her thumb together to complete the rectangle. A picture was immediately taken, the picture of Cyphrus and August on the chair.

What she did next was that she softly picked up Cyphrus and laid him down on her bed along with August. She walked over to her desktop, and pushed a button that opened up a drawer. The drawer had a bunch of make up and stuff that Lily never used, but she took out an object that was going to be used this morning, lipstick. She set a delay on the finger camera, and she smiled to herself at the thought of her idea.

#####

… _Processing request… _

_Two new photos added, pin to Lily's wall? Y? N?_

_Two new photos pinned to Lily's wall!_

The newest photo was pinned on top of all the others, and the picture contained the thought that Lily had in her head. Lily and Cyphrus were both hugging each other underneath the covers, which was up to their waists. Cyphrus was slack jawed, and his eyes were closed, showing that he was sleeping. There was a lipstick kiss mark on his cheek that was facing the camera, which was really light, but clearly visible. The only clothing that was present on him was a white T-shirt, which was rather… questionable on Lily's part.

Lily was hugging Cyphrus close, and she was actually facing the camera. She was winking towards the camera, and a smile was there along with it. Her blue hair seemed to flow over the side of the small bed, but it didn't seem to matter for her. On top of all this, August was above the covers, belly up towards the camera. There was a sign on where his belly would be, and it read:

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

#####

It's done, yes… Two Christmas stories at the same time, haha. I'm never doing that again! I'm gonna sleep now, goodnight, and happy whatever the hell you celebrate! Merry Christmas, happy new year, and everything! Thanks for following my work for those who are loyal enough!

Merry Christmas from CJ FANG! Whoo!

Song you should listen to: All I Want for Christmas is You - Zebrahead; The entire album "Let it Snow, Let it Reindeer" by Relient K!


End file.
